codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kallen Stadtfeld (Shinsei)
Kallen Stadtfeld is an akumu pilot affiliated to the Order of the Black Ronin, as well as the personal bodyguard of Rei. She is one of the key protagonists of Code Geass Shinsei. Appearance Kallen is a young woman who has a slim yet strong build, and fair skin. Her most distinguishing features are her big blue eyes and her red hair, which she had combed down at school but spiked up when fighting or in her own privacy. She has an average height, being slightly taller than C.C. When she is fighting in her original Akumu, an outdated Nara, Kallen wears a vest-shorts combination. Once she begins to pilot the Guinevere Mark II, she wears a magenta suit that zips up to her neck. Other times, Kallen is seen wearing a standard Black Ronin uniform. In school, Kallen wears a ladies' school uniform. Biography Early Life Kallen was born on March 14, 2000, in London, England, to Kentaro Kouzuki, a wealthy businessman and a growing star in his family's banking enterprise, and Emily Stadtfeld, an Englishwoman who was employed into Kozuki's household in England. Originally her father had come to Britain in the hopes of expanding his family's banking enterprise into Europe, and though he was set to marry another woman early on as per Japanese noble tradition, Kentaro fell in love with Emily and began a relationship with her, much to his family's ire. Kallen, and her elder brother Naoto, who was born seven years before, were natural products of that relationship. Despite the love that existed between them, however, Kentaro, at both his family's and Emily's great behest, would be forced to send her and their children away in order to keep the Kozuki name from falling into scandal back in the Japanese homeland, as well as follow-on his arranged marriage to the wealthy Akane Sawazaki, a cousin of Atsushi Sawazaki, the Japanese Minister of Finance. In turn, Emily would take her children and move to Oxford to live with her older brother James. This move, alongside the prejudice and, albeit, mild discrimination both Kallen and Naoto faced by their fellow residents over their Japanese roots, would shape both siblings' into hardened, combative fighters, which they would be renowned as later in life. It was also here that Naoto would first meet and befriend Viletta Nu, an outcast (due to her Indian heritage) and later schoolmate. Naturally, Kallen's life would change drastically at the advent of the Anglo-Japanese War and Britain's transition into Area 11 afterward. Not long after Japan's final victory, James, Naoto, and Viletta formed a small anti-Japanese resistance group and began making hit-and-run attacks on the occupational forces. Though the group was marginally successful for a time, with one of its greater accomplishments being the hijacking of three RPI-11 Nara akumu frames from an Army base in the London Settlement, it would not be long before the Japanese cornered them and moved to wipe them out. Naoto would have become one of the many casualties in this raid had James not sacrificed himself by taking out one of the Naras ''to fend off the Japanese while Naoto and Viletta led the rest toward escaping; as a result, the duo would take full command of the group. James' death, as well as Naoto's near-death experience, would prove devastating to both Kallen and her family. Emily would end up falling to the influence of ''Hikaeru (Japanese for Refrain), from which she would eventually recover from thanks to Naoto and Kallen though she would sometimes relapse. As for Kentaro would secretly blame himself for the death of James which, in turn, resulted in the near-death of his son. In an attempt to make amends for this, as well as to ensure the safety of his former lover and his son and daughter, Kentaro would bring the three of them back into his household, all the while going directly against the wishes of his family in doing so. In turn, Kallen and Naoto would become far more rebellious as well as adapting the same anti-Japanese sentiments as James, which would compel them to join the resistance as the pilots of the two remaining Naras. It would be from this development that the Stadtfeld siblings would develop their soon to be famous piloting skills. They also came to believe that their father only took them, and their mother in out of pity, and eventually developed an intense dislike. For the time that followed, the Stadtfeld siblings would prove to be invaluable members of the resistance, being one of the few non-British Liberation Front akumu pilots that were capable of fighting Japanese contemporaries; even when the Japanese began fielding the superior RPI-13 Hokkaido in Area 11, Kallen and Naoto were not hindered with her now customized red Naras. Despite her growing skills and her group's successes, however, Kallen was far more cynical toward her cause than many would have believed; deep down she knew that the liberation of Britain was just a pipe dream and that in reality, she was fighting more for her uncle's wish than to free the same country that had discriminated (sort of) against her not too long ago. As time went on this viewpoint would develop into a near death wish, in which Kallen began to put less emphasis on her own survival while coming to believe that she was only fighting the same losing battle that her brother had, that she would only live to be one step closer to death's door just like he did. Only Viletta and Naoto noticed this development, and while Naoto, with the help of Kentaro and Emily, was able to help out Kallen with this issue, Viletta was not so fortunate. As a result, she attempted multiple times to step up her relationship with the rebellious teenager turned resistance ace as well as help her in setting up a life for herself (among one of his attempts was getting Kallen enrolled in Uzumaki Academy (formerly King's College)), but at the same time she knew Kallen would only listen to Naoto, and she was not Naoto. However, all was not lost, as the lives of Kallen and Naoto would soon reach a turning point, specifically after she would take part in the hijacking of a mysterious chemical weapon from the Japanese... More to come... The Red Lioness Awakens Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Relationships Suzaku Kururugi Naoto Stadtfeld James Stadtfeld Emily Stadtfeld Kentaro Kouzuki C.C. Lelouch Lamperouge Rolo Lamperouge Jeremiah Gottwald Viletta Nu Bismarck Waldstein Dorothea Ernst Milly Ashford John "Soap" MacTavish John Price Shirley Fenette Soundtrack Kallen's image song is'' Rey's Theme'' from the American epic space opera film ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens, ''composed by John Williams.